This is a story about Sherlock and John
by ruby pendragon
Summary: This is a story about Sherlock and John. please listen to the songs


_**This is a story about Sherlock and John.**_

_Sherlock and John have broken up and they both want to get back together so they are go down to the pub and it is karaoke night so they sing and this is what they are going to sing .so here go ._

_Sherlock :_

_I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart_

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And my heart is breaking in front of me  
She said Goodbye too many times before

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore... 

_John :_

_I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You're mine tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights_

[CHORUS:]  
With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I

I wanna hold you so hear me out  
I wanna show you what love's all about  
Darlin' tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights

[CHORUS]

Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
I need you to see  
This love was meant to be

[CHORUS]

Now I've got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did i take you by surprise  
I need you to see  
This love was meant to be.

I got Hungry Eyes 

_Sherlock :_

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha._

If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends),  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam

Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh).  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah

If you wanna be my lover.

_John :_

_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays  
Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me (I love it)  
Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

[Chorus:]  
Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

[Chorus]

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

[Chorus x3]

[x3]  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

_Sherlock :_

_Does he love me I want to know  
How can I tell if he loves me so  
Is it in his eyes?  
Oh no! You'll be deceived  
Is it in his sighs?  
Oh no! He'll make believe  
If you want to know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is_

Is it in his face?  
Oh no! That's just his charms  
In his warm embrace?  
Oh no! That's just his arms  
If you want to know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is

Kiss him and squeeze him tight  
Find out what you want to know  
If it's love, if it really is  
It's there in his kiss

How about the way he acts  
Oh no! That's not the way  
And you're not list'nin' to all I say  
If you wanna know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is

Hug him and squeeze him tight  
Find out what you want to know  
If it's love, if it really is  
It's there in his kiss

How about the way he acts  
Oh no! That's not the way  
And you're not listnin' to all I say  
If you wanna know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is

It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is

It's in his kiss  
That's where it is  
It's in his kiss  
That's where it is 

_John :_

_Da da da da  
Da da da da_

Da da da da da,

I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
How many times have I kicked you out of here  
Or said something insulting?

Da da da da da

I can be so mean when I wanna be,  
I am capable of really anything,  
I can cut you into pieces,  
When my heart is broken.

Da da da da da

Please, don't leave me [2x]  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty.  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest.  
But baby I don't mean it,  
I mean it, I promise

Da da da da da

Please, don't leave me, oh  
Please, don't leave me (don't leave me)  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

I forgot to say out loud  
How beautiful you really are to me.  
I can't be without.  
You're my perfect little punching bag,  
And I need you.  
I'm sorry.

Da da da da  
Da da da da

Da da da da da

Please, please, don't leave me  
Baby, please, don't leave me (no, don't leave me)  
Please, don't leave me  
(I always say) I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please, don't leave me (yeah)  
Please, don't leave me  
(I) I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this.  
(please, please) please, don't leave me,

Baby, please, please, don't leave me.

_Sherlock :_

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around_

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha

And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out

One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another  
I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip

I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who ya call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd

One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)  
[repeat until fade]  


_John :_

_John _

_Hello, hello, baby, you called?  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you say? say?  
Wha-wha-what did you say, huh?  
You're breakin' up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
Kinda busy  
Kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy_

Just a second  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?  
You should've made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free  
And now you won't stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy

[Pre-Chorus:]  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor

[Chorus:]  
Stop telephonin' me  
(Stop telephonin' me)  
I'm busy  
(I'm busy)  
Stop telephonin' me  
(Stop telephonin' me)  
Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club  
And I'm sipping that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Call all you want, but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone  
Out in the club  
And I'm sipping that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

_Sherlock_  
_Boy, the way you blowing up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster  
Put my coat on faster  
Leave my girls no faster  
I should've left my phone at home  
'Cause this is a disaster  
Calling like a collector  
Sorry, I cannot answer_

_John _

_Not that I don't like you  
I'm just at a party  
And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing_

_Sherlock_  
_Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
I'll be dancin'  
I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
'Cause I'll be dancin'_

[Pre-Chorus x2]

[Chorus]

[x3]  
My telephone  
Ma ma ma telephone  
'Cause I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

(We're sorry, we're sorry  
The number you have reached  
Is not in service at this time  
Please check the number, or try your call again)

_Sherlock :_

_One, two, ready go_

I'm tired of boys who make me cry  
They cheat on me and they tell me lies  
I want a love who'll never stray  
When he sees other girls, he looks away  
And if he never kisses me, well that's alright  
'Cos we can just cuddle all night

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near

It'll be a great romance  
We'll go shopping and buy tight pants  
You don't care how big my ass is, just how fabulous my dress is

Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near

One, two, ready go  
You cry at movies, on our dates  
Romantic comedies sure are great  
But when you're sad I'll dry your tears  
'Cos I'll always think that you are fierce

I like cigarettes, and that's no gag  
But you'll always be my favorite fag  
You'll always be my favorite fag  
You'll always be my favorite fag

My gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near 

_John : _

_It's okay to be gay  
let's rejoice with the boys  
in the gay way..._

Hooray for the kind  
of man that you will find  
in the gay way... [x2]

Father, figures we are  
you're a sho-oting star,  
you, come so far  
I was once in your shoes  
in a closet like you  
I had nothing to lose

Hey man  
Gay man  
Pick up the soap  
get on your knees and pray

Hey man  
Gay man  
Release your load  
You've got to cease  
to delay  
The Gay Way!

It's okay to be gay  
let's rejoice with the boys  
in the gay way...

Hooray for the kind  
of man that you will find  
in the gay way...  
Hooray for the man!

Oh, strong man,  
Queen of the balls  
Some Brotherly Love  
Is a pleasure for all  
Come out - Open your eyes  
(La la la la)  
It's a matter of size!

Hey man  
Gay man  
Pick up the soap  
get on your knees and pray

Hey man  
Gay man  
Release your load  
You've got to sieze  
to delay  
The Gay Way!

It's okay to be gay  
let's rejoice with the boys  
in the gay way...

Hooray for the kind  
of man that you will find  
in the gay way...

Sing Hallelujah  
Sing Hallelujah  
It's getting to ya!  
It's working thru ya!  
Why won't you let me do ya?  
Woo!

Hey ho! Mo ho!  
Ho! Hey Ho! Mo Ho!

"Now remember,  
There's a big difference between  
kneeling down or bending over!

It's okay to be gay  
let's rejoice with the boys  
in the gay way...

Hooray for the kind  
of man that you will find  
in the gay way...

Next year, where will you go?  
T-t-t-to San Francisco  
I bet that you know  
Who it would you'd give it by face  
So you thought it was done  
Then there was a gay parade!

You're Gay! He-man. Sex parade

Hooray for the kind  
of man that you will find  
in the gay way...

It's okay to be gay  
let's rejoice with the boys  
in the gay way...

Hooray for the kind  
of man that you will find  
in the gay way...

_Sherlock :__ Am I alone in your heart?  
Have I hope with your heart?  
She's such a teaser, she's such a star.  
Give me a reason or gimme a chance.  
Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone...?  
It tears me apart.  
Am I alone?_

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

Give me an evening, or give me a night.  
I'll show you the time, of your life.  
I'll walk you home safe, from the dark.  
I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart.  
But she won't come dancing tonight,  
She's having the time of her life.

Am I alone?  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I skip a heartbeat for you.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

I skip a heartbeat for you 

_John :_

_yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby

[CHORUS:]  
Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days  
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh

[Repeat CHORUS]

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

"All aboard"  
"Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
"Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end"  
"Well baby, I went down and got it for you"  
"Oh, you shouldn't have"

Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent 

_Sherlock : _

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes.  
Yeah, you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know  
And you over think  
Always speak  
Critically_

I should know  
That you're no good for me

[Chorus:]  
'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really wanna stay, no  
(you) But you don't really wanna go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring

I should know that  
You're not gonna change

[Chorus]

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
(you) You don't really wanna stay, no  
(you) But you don't really wanna go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down, down... 

_John : _

_Your Butt Is Mine  
Gonna Take You Right  
Just Show Your Face  
In Broad Daylight  
I'm Telling You  
On How I Feel  
Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
Don't Shoot To Kill  
Come On, Come On,  
Lay It On Me All Right..._

I'm Giving You  
On Count Of Three  
To Show Your Stuff  
Or Let It Be . . .  
I'm Telling You  
Just Watch Your Mouth  
I Know Your Game  
What You're About

Well They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
But My Friend You Have  
Seen Nothing  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . .

The Word Is Out  
You're Doin' Wrong  
Gonna Lock You Up  
Before Too Long,  
Your Lyin' Eyes  
Gonna Take You Right  
So Listen Up  
Don't Make A Fight,  
Your Talk Is Cheap  
You're Not A Man  
You're Throwin' Stones  
To Hide Your Hands

But They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
And My Friends You Have  
Seen Nothin'  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)  
Who's Bad . . .

We Can Change The World  
Tomorrow  
This Could Be A Better Place  
If You Don't Like What I'm  
Sayin'  
Then Won't You Slap My  
Face . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)

Woo! Woo! Woo!  
(And The Whole World Has  
To Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It-You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Smooth, I'm  
Bad, You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm  
Bad Baby  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know It, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Woo!  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-You  
Know-Hoo!  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again . . .  
(Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
Who's Bad? 

_Sherlock : _

_Superstar  
Where you from, hows it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Look at you  
Gettin more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer

Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
You just cant find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are  
That's just who you are, baby

Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
You Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world  
(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer  
(Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer  
Oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby 

_John : _

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on 

_Sherlock : _

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down_

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

[Chorus:]  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

[Chorus:]  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

[Chorus:]  
Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight) 

_John :_

_You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,_

[Bridge]

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

[Chorus]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'd understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

[Verse 2]

So c-come on.  
You got it wrong.  
To prove I'm right  
I put it in a song.  
I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

[Bridge]

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

[Chorus]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na [x2]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,

[Chorus]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful 

_Now John and Sherlock have got back together and they are going to sing with each other and to each other . So here we go ._

_Sherlock and John : _

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know 

_John and Sherlock :_

_Ho, ho, ho  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so_

Never been awake  
Never seen a day break  
Leaning on my pillow in the morning  
Lazy day in bed  
Music in my head  
Crazy music playing in the morning light

Ho, ho, ho  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so

I love my sunny day  
Dream of far away  
Dreaming on my pillow in the morning  
Never been awake  
Never seen a day break  
Leaning on my pillow in the morning light

Ho, ho, ho  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so

Ho, ho, ho  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe it's not so  
It's magic, you know  
Never believe, it's not so

_Sherlock and John :_

_One Love! One Heart!  
Let's get together and feel all right.  
Hear the children cryin' (One Love!);  
Hear the children cryin' (One Heart!),  
Sayin': give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Sayin': let's get together and feel all right. Wo wo-wo wo-wo!_

Let them all pass all their dirty remarks (One Love!);  
There is one question I'd really love to ask (One Heart!):  
Is there a place for the hopeless sinner,  
Who has hurt all mankind just to save his own beliefs?

One Love! What about the one heart? One Heart!  
What about - ? Let's get together and feel all right  
As it was in the beginning (One Love!);  
So shall it be in the end (One Heart!),  
All right!  
Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Let's get together and feel all right.  
One more thing!

Let's get together to fight this Holy Armagiddyon (One Love!),  
So when the Man comes there will be no, no doom (One Song!).  
Have pity on those whose chances grows t'inner;  
There ain't no hiding place from the Father of Creation.

Sayin': One Love! What about the One Heart? (One Heart!)  
What about the - ? Let's get together and feel all right.  
I'm pleadin' to mankind! (One Love!);  
Oh, Lord! (One Heart) Wo-ooh!

Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Let's get together and feel all right.  
Give thanks and praise to the Lord and I will feel all right;  
Let's get together and feel all right. 

_John and Sherlock :_

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone  
It's not unusual to have fun with anyone  
but when I see you hanging about with anyone  
It's not unusual to see me cry,  
oh I wanna' die  
It's not unusual to go out at any time  
but when I see you out and about it's such a crime  
if you should ever want to be loved by anyone,  
It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say  
you find it happens all the time  
love will never do what you want it to  
why can't this crazy love be mine  
It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone  
It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone  
but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime  
it's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you  
whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Sherlock and John : _

_[Verse 1:]  
Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

[Chorus:]  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

[Verse 2:]  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you

[Chorus:]  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

[Bridge:]  
Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh, yeah

[Chorus:]  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

_John and Sherlock :_

_If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way_

And I... will always love you, ooh  
I will always love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm

Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love

And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
[Repeat]

I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh 

_John and Sherlock :_

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo (halo, halo)  
I can see your halo (halo, halo)  
I can feel your halo (halo, halo)

_I can see your halo (halo, halo)  
Halo, ooh ooh..._

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo (halo, halo)  
I can see your halo (halo, halo)  
I can feel your halo (halo, halo)  
I can see your halo (halo, halo)  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooooooooooooooh...

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo (halo, halo)  
I can see your halo (halo, halo)  
I can feel your halo (halo, halo)  
I can see your halo (halo, halo)  
Halo, ooh ooh... 

_Sherlock and John :_

_Clocks strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up 'til now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls loneliness calls_

[Chorus:]  
Oh! Wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah! Wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

I've been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Soon or later the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls

[chorus] 

_And they lived happy ever after THE END . _


End file.
